Leaving
by Geo
Summary: A little songfic. Syaoran is called back to Hong Kong for a little while. A cold rainy night and Sakura knows that she can't go on without him. However, Syaoran always comes to cheer up his cherry blossom. It's so full of fluff, I can't believe I wrot


Geo

Geo: Hey, I'm back again!

Brooklyn: *snickers* And listen to the crowd boo.

Geo: You shut up! I'm paying you $10 a story to do the disclaimers, not to put in your remarks.

Brooklyn: Fine fine...Geo doesn't own CCS. Nor does she own the song "Leaving On a Jet Plane"

Geo: *sighs and takes out wallet* Boy oh boy...what I do for fanfics...

Anyways, hope you like the story!

**Leaving**

Syaoran smiled at his beautiful cherry blossom. Gods above, what did he do to deserve such a sweet angel to be near him, to grace him with her presence...to love him...

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Syaoran took Sakura's hand. This was the moment of truth. Six years of hiding. Well, that was over! He would tell her that he cared for her...deeply...even if it killed him.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." He said quietly.

She looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers, so full of caring and kindness. Syaoran was having a lot of difficulty talking, but he had to. He had to tell her.

"Sakura, I..." '_Lord, this is hard...' _He thought.

"What, Syaoran?" She asked sweetly, yet obviously anxious.

"Sakura, I love you." He exhaled, those four words taking up more courage than it had ever taken him for training or facing cards or anything.

"Syaoran?" Came Sakura's sweet voice.

'_Here it comes...she doesn't love me...she couldn't...there's another...she-_'

"I love you too, Syaoran."

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Sakura asked as she took the remote and turned off the VCR.

"Huh?" Syaoran asked, just waking up from those beautiful memories. Sakura chuckled, poking him.

"You were the one who was obsessing over seeing _The Matrix_ and then you are lost in space for the entire movie! What were you thinking about anyways?"

Syaoran smiled mischievously. "You." With that, he pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel her tilting her head upwards, could feel her arms around his neck...

_*Bring Bring!*_

Syaoran growled, furious. '_Damn phone...damn the stupid phone...'_

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Sakura and answered the offending object from hell.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Syaoran?" It was Meilin, his cousin. She had gone back to Hong Kong and stayed there...probably due to a handsome young man who stole her heart. Syaoran was happy for her. The engagement was off and he was able to be with Sakura in Japan for a while more.

"Syaoran, they want you back for a week or so. Your sister just gave birth to a baby boy and you know, as Clan leader, you must recognize him as part of the Li family and all..."

Syaoran smiled. "Of course. I'll be over as soon as I can..."

"Plans have already been made. You're only coming here for a few days...we can provide everything. You'll be leaving tonight...well, more like tomorrow, since it will be around 5:30 am."

"Tonight? 5:30 am?" He glanced at his clock. It was already 5:45 pm. "Alright. I'll be at the airport by then. Why didn't you phone me earlier?"

"Your sister went through quite a hard labor and everyone was kind of busy."

Syaoran frowned with concern. "Is she all right?"

"Oh yeah. A happy and proud mother. Look, someone will be there to pick you up and 5:30 am. Your plane doesn't leave until about 6:15 am."

"Alright, Meilin. See you later."

"Bye."

With that, Syaoran hung up the phone and turned to Sakura, who was putting the video back in its case. He smiled. She couldn't fool him. She was bursting with curiosity.

"So, who was that?" She asked. Syaoran laughed.

"I'm sure you heard, Sakura. It was Meilin. She called about the birth of my first nephew."

"A baby?!?!?! Oh, how sweet!" Sakura said, jumping up. Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah. I have to fly over to Hong Kong for about 1 week and that's to put all the birth certificates together and stuff like that."

Sakura cast her gaze down. "So, you'll be leaving again?"

Syaoran pulled her into an embrace. He understood why she was so worried. Last time he had left for Hong Kong, he didn't return until after five terribly long years for the both of them.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm only gone for a few short days. They wouldn't dare keep me longer. Hell broke out last time they tried...and failed."

Sakura laughed. "Well, I guess you should get some rest. I'd better go. Touya won't be very happy that I stayed here for so long."

Syaoran laughed. "So long? You just came over to watch the movie, that's about it. Of course knowing your brother..."

Sakura shrugged and moved towards the door. She stopped and turned and looked up at him with her usually cheery eyes filled with tears. Syaoran went over to her in concern.

"Sakura..." He started. He didn't get any further because she hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

"Oh, Syaoran...I haven't been away from you for very long this whole year, and now you're leaving." She chuckled weakly. "I know, I know, it's not for that long. But..."

She was stopped by Syaoran's lips on hers. Really, she didn't mind stopping, if this was what it came down to. However, she couldn't help feeling embarrassed. He was only leaving for a week, not an eternity. He must think of her of some dependant little wuss...

She broke the kiss, sweet as it was, and smiled.

"I'm sorry for acting like...I don't know." She laughed, which was music to Syaoran's concerned ears. "I hope you have fun. Phone me!"

She gave his hand one more squeeze then, with a cheerful wave and smile, turned and walked out of the door of his apartment.

_'Good bye, Sakura_'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura lay in her bed, listening to the sounds of the rain outside, totally unable to sleep. Her father was off on some trip for the university and Touya was off on a trip as well.

'_How convenient for both of them to be away tonight of all nights_' She thought, wearily.

She glanced up at her clock, which read 5:01 am. Syaoran was probably over at the airport, or on the road there. She already missed him. Missed his strong yet gentle green aura. Missed his scent, his touch, the sound of his voice, his eyes...

She sighed and turned over to her side. So, she was going insane. That was okay. She would be okay...

She groaned. _'Yeah right. Okay? Without Syaoran? You're strong and all but could you really survive that long without your little wolf? No, you couldn't. For some S T R A N G E reason, it is physically and technically impossible for you to get along without him. What happens when he goes off for college?'_

She smiled. _'Probably attend the same college. Okay, Sakura, how about when he goes back to Hong Kong?'_

Sakura knew the answer to that too, even though it caused her to blush. _'Well, hopefully he'll take me...and I could stay there...with him...'_

"Okay, Sakura, you are going crazy." She said aloud, not afraid to wake up Kero. He wouldn't wake up anyways. He never did, especially not in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, she felt it. The glowing green aura was coming nearer to her...

_'Syaoran...'_

She raced to the window, where she saw a car parked and a figure race down the steps up the path...

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go._

_I'm standing here outside your door._

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye._

Sakura flung the door open to reveal a wet Syaoran. 

"Syaoran, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the airport!" She said quietly.

"I had to say good bye, Sakura. I know I already did, but...I just had to."

_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn_

_The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn._

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die._

Syaoran's ride, probably a member from his clan, honked the horn and called, "Syaoran, we gotta go!"

Syaoran growled furiously and turned to the person. "Look, just give me a couple of minutes!"  
"Fine, lover boy, but make it quick."

Syaoran turned back to Sakura, the rain making her as wet as he.

"Sakura..."

_So kiss me and smile for me._

_Tell me that you'll wait for me._

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh babe, I hate to go._

She wound her arms around his neck, clinging on to him. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

_There's so many times I've let you down._

_So many times I've played around but,_

_I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing._

"Sakura," Syaoran said quietly and softly into her ear. "I promise, I won't be gone for long. They can't keep me away from you. I know, last time it took so much longer for me to come back. But this time...this time is different. Everyone knows why I'm here. Not for the cards, not on some stupid mission..."

_Every place I go, I'll think of you,_

_Every song I sing I'll sing for you_

_When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring._

"...but, for you, Sakura, my cherry blossom. For you and only you."

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh babe, I hate to go._

Syaoran put lifted her chin, so her gaze was on him. "I'll be back, Sakura."

Sakura smiled through her tears. "Of course you will, Syaoran. I've never known you to break your promise."

"Yo, dude, we gotta go. NOW!"

Sakura could feel Syaoran tense up and tried to calm him down. "He's right. You have to go."

_Now the time has come to leave you._

_One more time, just let me kiss you._

_And close your eyes and I'll be on my way._

Syaoran leaned in closer to his angel, kissing her softly yet passionately. He would be gone a full week, without her, without her kisses...

The horn honked again, making Sakura jump. She looked back into Syaoran's amber eyes, regaining her happy spirit. 

"Be yourself, Sakura. In no time, I'll be back."

_Dream about the days to come when_

_I won't have to leave alone._

_About the times when I won't have to say..._

Syaoran kissed her one more time, almost urgently. He didn't care about the guy driving the car. He could wait. Sakura was more important to him.

_Kiss me and smile for me._

_Tell me that you'll wait for me._

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

Sakura pulled away, reluctantly. "Go," she whispered. "If not, I'll never be able to come up with enough will power to let you leave."

Syaoran smiled and with one last peck on the lips, he turned and ran back to the car.

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane._

_Don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh babe, I hate to go._

Sakura waited until the car zoomed off until she went back inside. She was wet but not cold. She still held the warmth from Syaoran's embrace, her lips still tingled from his kiss.

That loneliness, that strange feeling of insanity, was no longer there. She could go to school, talk to her friends and everything as if Syaoran was just at home or sick or anything. She no longer felt that that week would be the longest week of her life.

How did he know that right then she needed him most? Sakura chuckled as she put on another nightgown. She would never know. He always seemed to tell whenever she needed him. He would always leave something for her, like a rose or a note, if he couldn't be there.

Sakura climbed into bed, now very tired. She could and would sleep again. Because even though Syaoran was leaving, he would be back.

With that last thought, Sakura sighed contently and drifted off into peaceful sleep. 

**_"I'm here for you and only you..."_**

**_"I'll be back Sakura. I promise..."_**

**_*Fin*_**

Geo: Sooo....what did you all think of it? I know, I know...I still have my Tomorrow fic to finish...it's coming! I promise that! It's just that I heard this song on the radio one morning and I thought, "Well, I couldn't make a pretty cheesy and fluffy CCS fanfic out of this..." And, well...yes...

It was pretty fluffy and cheesy and so cavity-causing sweet, huh? Quite a contrast from my other one, huh? Yeah, I thought so too...

Hoped you all enjoyed it! I'll be back to finish my other fics!


End file.
